The Darkness Rises
by blipdeblip
Summary: A cursed blade pulled from a stone. An old evil rising again. A girl gone missing. A group of five to find the girl. A plan gone terribly terribly wrong... Book One of the 'Darkness Inside' trilogy


**Author's Note: I'm terrible at updating but like making new stories. Is there something wrong with me? Probably. Just go with it. This story takes place after COHF. Simon's still at the academy at the moment but he will make an appearance later on. Clace will be hinted at as the story progresses.**

 **Story's kind of inspired by Once Upon a Time. :-)**

 **(Also, the demon that the old story's about is made up. If you have a suggestion for its name pm me with the name.)**

 **I got way too poetic with this... X3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **"Darkness**_

 _ **The definition of darkness is the absence of light.**_

 _ **You cannot see darkness.**_

 _ **Darkness cannot exist with light.**_

 _ **Darkness cannot be explained.**_

 _ **Darkness only comes when everything else has gone.**_

 _ **Darkness is nothing**_

 _ **...then darkness is everything."**_

 _6 months ago..._

There was a story; one of the oldest stories in the entirety of the shadow world's history. So old, no one can remember when it was created, not even the silent brothers, warlocks or iron sisters

A story of a demon so powerful that not one, but two archangels, Michael and Gabriel, were called upon to destroy it. It was a long and hard battle which was not easily won. The demon displayed powers beyond any other apart from that of maybe Lucifer himself and was not easily bested. After centuries of fighting, the demon was finally slain. The angels, however, under command from God, used the demon's own blade to seal the ethereal form away and destroyed his body.

Millenia has passed, and the origins of this story may have been forgotten but, lost from the sight of most in this world, in a place that most have forgotten except for the oldest of immortals, the cursed blade that seals the demon lays embedded in a rock surrounded by a forest of endless night where the only light comes from the red wisps of temptation that leads those who are of pure heart to their death. The demon lies slumbering in wait of the one who dares remove the blade from that rock and unleash his fury.

This glade on ravaged and destroyed land has not been stepped on by mortal feet in eons and the demon can sleep pecefully in wait. Until now that is. A figure dressed all in grey, clasping a witchlight runestone in his thin pale hand steps into the glade, gazing upon the cursed blade in awe. Pushing back the hood of his cloak, the man dragged his free hand through hair that was was coloured a shade of brown so dark it bordered on black.

"After all this time of searching, there it is!" he said, voice trembling slightly with glee and awe. " _Matanza._ The cursed blade that seals away the demon of ancient legend." The figure walked calmly and steadily up to the rock, placing the witchlight on the rock. He gripped the hilt of the blade in two hands and took a deep breath. I do this in the name of the angel," he muttered to himself, readying himself for what happens next.

Without another word, he pulls the sword up and out of the rock. A blast of black energy shoots out of the rock sending the man flying backwards into a tree trunk. Though it seemed impossible, this forest of eternal night grew ever darker. The darkness seemed to rise higher into the sky as a thick black cloud of black energy, crackling at the edges with dark red bolts, poured out of the rock and into the air. The smoke seemed to float, turning lazily in a circle, for a while before seemingly turning to face the man. A pair of dark grey eyes with red slit pupils flashed open and glared down at him.

" _Who awaken me from my slumber?_ " the demon hissed. It's voice was like treading on gravel and fingernails on a chalkboard. It was like the sharpening of a knife and the dull thunder of an oncoming storm. Both beautiful and terrifying in its glory. A sound of nightmares yet to come and terrors yet to be faced. A sound of deaths of the past and traumas that are never forgotten. A voice of the dark in the back of your mind and under your bed. A voice of the shadows that lurk in that darkness and shadows that fill your eyes with dread.

"It is I who have awakened you, my lord of darkness," the man announced, bowing down low in submission and respect. "My name is Christopher Thornwood, a member of the nephilim but not loyal to them."

The demon flew low and inspected the man. " _Why are you disloyal to the nephilim?_ " it hissed in question. " _What have they done that offends you so?_ "

"They have allowed a pair of atrocities that claim to be nephilim join our ranks as soldiers," Christopher explined in a slow, calm and confident voice. "But they are not nephilim. They are nothing more than experiments. I came in need of your aid to rid the shadow world of these _abominations_ that claim to be nephilim."

The demon circled Christopher, inspecting him and his soul. " _You claim to be nephilim but your soul is turning black,_ " it commented, a sadistic gleam of amusement in its hiss. " _Very well, I will help youin your plight. Carry Matanza and I will do your bidding. Be warned though, shall I find a suitable host your control shall be lost and the tables are turned. Do you understand my terms?_ "

Christopher nodded, picking up _Matanza_ off the ground where it fell and looked at it. A long blade of glimmering blood red steel and ebony coloured gold decorations of winding vines with a shining silver hilt adorned with bright crimson grip, a black gem with crimson centre set into the middle of the hilt.

"I understand and agree to your terms."

 **Page break**

 _3 months later in New York..._

Isabelle was sitting on one of the new sofas in the library, listening to Jace and Alec chatter in the bckground while feigning interest in the book in her hands. Clary had complained about the lck of chairs in the library and mnaghed to convince Maryse into buying sofas in that one empty corner of the library. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Isabelle really quite liked the sofas.

"How's the book, Iz?" Isabelle looked up from the book, pushing her black hair out of her face. She turned to Alec who asked the question.

"It's okay," she muttered bluntly. "My attention isn't really on the book though." She snapped the book closed and put it on the opposite end of the sofa. "What were you two boys talking about?" She asked, deftly changing the subject before her annoying adoptive brother could ask questions.

"Nothing too special," Alec explained. "Jace is going to go round Clary's tonight to see if she's in. We haven't heard from her in a few days and she usually sticks to this place like glue nowadays as she wants to finish training."

Isabelle nodded half heartedly. She liked to keep it to herself, but she missed Simon a lot. When you were the only one out of three siblings with their significant other out of New York, you couldn't help but feel bitter when your brothers start talking about their boyfriend or girlfriend. Another thing Izzy didn't like to amit was that she liked having Clary around. Clary would often talk about her life as a mundane with her, mosly the good times she had with Simon. It passed the time and she didn't Simon as much as when she was alone. After about a year when they were both 17, Clary and Izzy decided to become parabatai.

"Sounds nice," she started before being interrupted by the sound of the library door slamming against the wall. Jace stood up in alarm while she and Aec just turned curiously o see a rather paniced and desperate Jocelyn stormed towards them, Maryse and Luke on her tail.

"Where is she?" Jocelyn demanded forcefully, green eyes blazing. She and Alec joined Jace in standing up now.

"Where's who?" Alec asked cautiously, stepping between her and Jace. He looked at Jocelyn with curiosity and warning. No one messed with an angry Jocelyn.

"Who do you think?" Jocelyn asked irritably. "Clary! Where is she?"

Jace shrugged. "We haven't seen her. She's definitely not here."

Jocelyn's anger seemed to vanish as her face paled, green eyes widening in worry. She let out a sob nd turned around, retreating into Luke's arms. Jace stepped forward, switching into full on protective boyfriend mode. "What's happened?" he growled lowly. "Where's Clary?"

Luke looked up at Jace, sorrow and pity in his blue eyes. "Jace, I need you to stay calm," he said patiently.

"Just tell me where she is!" Jace said impatiently, almost yelling.

"We don't know," Maryse interrupts coldly. "She's gone missing."

* * *

 **Translations -**

 **'Matanza' is Spanish and means 'bloodshed'.**


End file.
